Kręgi
by SKSM
Summary: Gdy Ishida nagle zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać Ichigo postanawia dowiedzieć się dlaczego. IchiUri. Spoilery: epizod 111, rozdział 186. To "T" to tak na razie na wszelaki wypadek.
1. 1

_Witam wszystkich, którzy zdecydowali się choćby zerknąć na moje wypociny. Jest to mój pierwszy fick pokazywany szerszej publiczności. Wiem, że daleko mi do ideału więc jestem otwarta na wszelką krytykę (choć pochwałami też nie pogardzę:)). Zapraszam do czytania._

**1**

Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Ishida zaczął nas ignorować. Lub raczej zaczął się zachowywać jakbyśmy nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi. Jakby nasza wyprawa do Soul Society nigdy nie miała miejsca. Zrozumiałbym gdyby odnosił się w ten sposób do mnie, ja jestem shinigami a on Quincy, powinna nas łączyć od wieczna nienawiść. Na dodatek to przeze mnie stracił swoje moce, jednak dlaczego miałby traktować w ten sposób Chada i Inoue? Wcześniej przez pewien czas nie było go w szkole. Próbowaliśmy rozwikłać tą zagadkę, jako że mogła mieć związek z jego dziwnym zachowaniem, lecz nie chciał nam nic powiedzieć. „To nie wasza sprawa" mówił, poprawiał okulary w ten swój wkurzający sposób i odchodził. I jak tu wytrzymać z takim dupkiem? Mimo wszystko dupek czy nie dupek to mój przyjaciel i dowiem się co się stało, wyciągnę to z niego choćby miała to być ostatnio rzecz w moim życiu, bo ja, Kurosaki Ichigo nigdy nie porzucam przyjaciół. Tylko… jak go podejść?

* * *

Minął już prawie miesiąc a sprawy z Ishidą nie ruszyły z miejsca. Żadne z naszej trójki nie miało pomysłu jak do niego dotrzeć. Nawet liczne narady na dachu szkoły podczas drugiego śniadania nie dawały rezultatów, a przynajmniej żadnemu z nas nie przyszedł do głowy sensowny, godny realizacji pomysł. Dzisiaj jak zwykle ukryci przed resztą, szukaliśmy jakiegoś sposobu.

- A może porwijmy Ishidę-kun, zamknijmy go w jakiejś piwnicy i powiedzmy mu, że go nie wypuścimy dopóki nam nie powie dlaczego tak nas traktuje – podsunęła konspiracyjnie Inoue.

- Inoue to nie przejdzie. Trzeba będzie go pilnować cały czas więc co powiemy w szkole? – odpowiedziałem na co Chad przytaknął.

- Moglibyśmy się zmieniać, wprowadzić dyżury!

- To i tak było by podejrzane.

- Hmmm… A może Kurosaki-kun mógłby go pilnować jako shinigami! A wtedy do szkoły mógłby chodzić Kon w ciele Kurosakiego-kun! – powiedziała zadowolona z siebie.

- A jakby pojawił się Pusty? Musiałbym go zostawić. W końcu jestem Zastępczym Shinigami. Poza tym nie puszczę Kona do szkoły. Całkowicie zepsułby mi reputacje.

- Hee…to mi się już pomysły skończyły…

- A ty Chad? – zapytałem.

Pokręcił głową.

- To co robimy, Kurosaki-kun?

- Czekamy na przebłysk geniuszu lub szczęśliwy przypadek. Nic więcej nam nie pozostaje.

Westchnąłem. Głupi Ishida. Przysparza nam tyle problemów.

* * *

Biegłem. Odznaka dała mi znać, że w pobliżu pojawił się Pusty. Ściskałem w dłoni Zangetsu przygotowując się do ataku z zaskoczenia. Był już całkiem blisko. I wtedy je poczułem. Z początku nie uwierzyłem. To było przecież nie możliwe. Musiałem się pomylić… A jednak … To_ ON_… Przyśpieszyłem.

Byłem już blisko. Jego reiatsu wyczuwałem coraz wyraźniej. „Jak to możliwe?" to pytanie kłębiło się w mojej głowie. Dobiegłem.

Przed oczami ukazała mi się scena, która przed wyprawą do Soul Society była by jak najbardziej normalna, jednak piętnaście minut temu - jego zdaniem - nie mogłaby mieć miejsca.

Ishida walczył z Pustym.

Po prostu mnie zatkało. Byłem przekonany, że Ishida utracił swoje moce. A on jak gdyby nigdy nic walczył z Pustym. Co prawda jego łuk wyglądał nieco inaczej…

Ishida odskoczył a Pusty ruszył wprost na niego. Chciałem coś krzyknąć, lecz nim jakiekolwiek słowa zdążyły wyjść z moich ust było już po wszystkim. Strzała przeszyła głowę potwora i było po walce. Ishida powoli odwrócił wzrok w moją stronę.

Myślałem, że coś powie. Ja chciałem coś powiedzieć ale nie dostałem takiej szansy. Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek wymówić Ishida odwrócił się i odszedł. Przekląłem pod nosem i pobiegłem za nim. Na szczęście szedł spacerowym krokiem więc zacząłem się do niego zbliżać.

- ISHIDA!! – ryknąłem gdy był już blisko. Zatrzymał się. Pozwolił mi się dogonić.

- Ishida… – wydyszałem – Co ma to wszystko znaczyć?

- Co „wszystko" znaczyć, Kurosaki? Co masz na myśli? – odpowiedział nawet nie racząc mnie spojrzeniem.

- Co? Na przykład to, że masz swoje moce Quincy! Myślałem, że je utraciłeś w Soul Society!!

- Naprawdę? – spytał z udawanym zdziwieniem – To źle myślałeś.

- Nie igraj ze mną!

- Nie igram. – powiedział i spróbował odejść.

Zatrzymałem go. Złapałem go za ramię i odwróciłem w swoją stronę. Nareszcie na mnie spojrzał.

- Najpierw nic nam nie mówisz, ze straciłeś moce, potem znikasz na pewien czas i nie wiemy co się z tobą dzieje, w końcu się wracasz i zachowujesz się jakbyś w ogóle nas nie znał aż wreszcie okazuje się, że odzyskałeś moce. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

- No nie twoja sprawa Kurosaki.

- To jest moja sprawa! Jesteś moim przyjacielem! Z resztą nie tylko moim! Dla Chada i Inoue też jesteś przyjacielem! To logiczne, że się o ciebie martwimy!

- Pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem kiedy wracaliśmy z Soul Society?

- Eeee… Nie. Co powiedziałeś?

- Przy następnym spotkaniu będziemy wrogami. Ty jesteś Shinigami, ja jestem Quincy.

- Dobra zrozumiałem to! Ale co zrobili ci Chad i Inoue! Oni nie są Shinigami.

- Nic mi nie zrobili.

- To dlaczego chociaż ich nie traktujesz jak przyjaciół?

- Bo nie mogę… – wyszeptał. Dało się w tym usłyszeć ziarenko żalu.

- Co znaczy, że nie mo…

- To nie twoja sprawa! – przerwał mi pośpiesznie.

- Słuchaj Ishida, w ten sposób ta rozmowa nigdzie nas nie zaprowadzi.

- Masz racje, ta rozmowa nigdzie nas nie zaprowadzi. Zakończmy więc ją.

- Ishida, czek… – znów nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. Wyrwał się z mojego uścisku i użył hirenkyaku. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia gdzie mógł uciec. Po tym co dzisiaj zobaczyłem, po tej rozmowie w mojej głowie kłębiło się jeszcze więcej pytań. A jedyna osoba która mogła udzielić na nie odpowiedzi gdzieś zwiała a na dodatek nie była zbyt skłonna do wyznań. Głupi Quincy!

* * *

Nie powiedziałem reszcie co zobaczyłem. Nie chciałem robić im większego mętliku w głowie. Wiem, że odzyskanie przez Ishidę mocy Quincy i to, że nas tak traktuje ma ze sobą coś wspólnego. Tylko co?

Przez te rozmyślania nie mogłem skupić się na lekcji. Siedziałem tylko i ślepo gapiłem się w plecy Ishidy, jakby miało mi to coś pomóc w rozwikłaniu tej zagadki. Nauczyciela wcale nie słuchałem choć mieliśmy zastępstwo z jakimś nowym, który zasłyną w starszych klasach z wrednych pytań. Jednak teraz miałem ważniejsze sprawy by się nim przejmować. Przyjaciele zawsze są na pierwszym miejscu. Choć przekonałem się, że on o tym nie wiedział.

- Kurosaki. Kurosaki! KUROSAKI! – dopiero gdy wrzasnął wróciłem do rzeczywistości. Wstałem i odpowiedziałem:

- Tak, sensei?

- Możesz powtórzyć co przed chwilą powiedziałem?

- Eeeee… nie sensei.

- W takim razie może wiesz na jaki rozmawiamy?

Spojrzałem na tablice mając nadzieje, że zapisał na niej temat albo chociaż jakieś zdanie które by mi podpowiedziało o czym jest lekcja. Tablica była pusta.

- Nie wiem.

- Więc może powiesz całej klasie co takiego jest w plecach Ishidy, że odciąga twoją uwagę od lekcji?

W klasie rozległy się przyciszone szepty. Inoue spojrzała na mnie z troską. Oczekiwałem, że Ishida też jakoś odpowie ale on jedyny w ogóle nie zareagował.

- W plecach Ishidy nie ma nic ciekawego.

- Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Dla twojej wiadomości, mówiliśmy o sentencjach łacińskich. Wiesz co to jest?

- Takie jakby przysłowia po łacinie.

- Można to podciągnąć pod poprawną odpowiedź. – powiedział zerkając w dziennik – Masz na imię Ichigo, prawda.

- Tak, sensei.

- W takim razie na pojutrze przygotujesz mi listę sentencji łacińskich zaczynających się na pierwszą literę twojego imienia. Wraz z dosłownym tłumaczeniem, i krótkim wyjaśnieniem znaczenia. Im więcej tym lepiej a jeżeli mi tego nie oddasz wyciągnę z tego konsekwencje. Rozumiemy się, Kurosaki?

- Oczywiście, sensei.

* * *

Głupie zadanie. Miałem teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż głupie zadania karne. Dobrze, że ojciec miał jeszcze różnie słowniki łacińskie, których używał na studiach. Dużo to jednak nie zmieniało. Nieźle się naszukałem. Kto mógł przypuszczać ile jest tych sentencji na „i". Na dodatek niektóre miały porąbane znaczenia. Jak niby miałem wyjaśnić „inter pedes puellarum est voluptas puerorum", które znaczyło mniej więcej tyle co „Przyjemność chłopców znajduje się między nogami dziewcząt"?

Kończyłem już trzecią stronę wyjaśniając „in tranquillo quilibet gubernator" (korzystałem ze ściągawki, która była w słowniku). Zerknąłem na kolejną sentencje. „In vino versitas." Przepisałem na kartkę. Tłumaczenie. „W winie prawda". Przepisałem. "Wino (alkohol) powoduje u ludzi chęć mówienia prawdy, bycia szczerym". Zamyśliłem się. Szczerym. Gdyby tylko Ishida był szczery. Zupełnie zapominając o zadaniu znów pochłonęły mnie myśli. Jak wydobyć coś z niego? Nie chodziło już o to by znowu zachowywał się tak jak dawniej, tylko o to by dowiedzieć się dlaczego zachowuje się tak teraz. I jakim cudem odzyskał moc. Czy to ma z sobą coś wspólnego. Głowa mi pękała. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w wielkim myśleniu. Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie wymyślę nic nowego i wróciłem do kartki. In vino veritas. In vino veritas… W winie prawda… Prawda… A może… Nie! To zbyt głupie. Nawet jak na mnie. Nawet jak na _Inoue. _Ale łatwiejsze do wykonania. Można spróbować. Nie mamy nic do stracenia.

* * *

Ojciec miał naprawdę głupią skrytkę na nalewki. Myślał, że jeżeli schowa je w szafie przykrywając skrzynkę lekami nie domyślimy się gdzie są. Widocznie myślał, że zawsze będziemy zbyt naiwni by to rozgryźć. Poszedłem tam gdy tylko skończyłem to durne zadanie domowe. Ojciec z Karin i Yuzu oglądali na dole show Don Kanonjin'a. Szedłem uważając jednak bym mnie nie usłyszeli. Otworzyłem szafę i zdejmując ze skrzynki leki wyjąłem ją. Spojrzałem na zawartość. Sake, rosyjska wódka, koniak, whisky… Niezłe miał wyposażenie. Zastanawiałem się co będzie najodpowiedniejsze do tej „misji". Potrzebowałem czegoś, po czym Ishida będzie od razu nieźle wstawiony. Spojrzałem na procenty. Wódka miała ich najwięcej… Wybór był oczywisty. Teraz pozostawało dopracować plan.

* * *

- Ale Kurosaki-kun! To nielegalne! Ishida-kun jest nieletni!

- A masz lepszy pomysł Inoue? – już chciała odpowiedzieć ale powstrzymałem ją unosząc dłoń – Znam twoją wizję ale najpierw spróbujmy z tym. Nie mamy nic do stracenia. Może nam się uda. A jak nie, to zamkniemy go w tej piwnicy i nie wypuścimy go dopóki nam nie powie o co chodzi. – ostatnie zdanie wywołało jej wielką radość.

Pozostawał już tylko jeden szczegół.

* * *

Zaraz po szkole poszedłem do Urahara Shouten. Jeżeli Ishida miał niczego nie podejrzewać nie mógł wyczuć mojego reiatsu, a ja nie byłem jeszcze w tym tak dobry by je samodzielnie ukryć. Jedyną osobą która mogła mi pomóc był Urahara-san.

Podchodząc pod sklep zobaczyłem Urahare-san jak rozmawia z Tessai-san przed sklepem. Nie było Jinty i Ururu. Pewnie byli gdzieś w głębi sklepu.

- Witaj Kurosaki-dono.

- Witaj, witaj Kurosaki-san. Cóż cię sprowadza w skromne progi mojego sklepu? – spytał Urahara-san, kłaniając się przy tym lekko.

- Urahara-san…

- Hmmm? – patrzył na mnie spojrzeniem, które mówiło, że nie wie o co chodzi.

- Urahara-san… Czy masz może coś, co pozwala ukryć reiatsu?

Na jego twarzy pojawił się jeden z tych szelmowskich uśmiechów, którymi obdarza każdego klienta.

* * *

Wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Plan był taki - ja obserwuje wszystko z ukrycia a Inoue włóczy się koło domu Ishidy. Udawała, że się waha czy przyjść do niego czy nie ale tak naprawdę czeka na mój znak. Znak, kiedy Ishida wyjmie wodę by się napić (bo nie było innej opcji, że ktoś taki jak on może pić coś innego niż woda, mleko lub herbata, a że było strasznie gorąco jak na październik woda była najbardziej prawdopodobna). Wtedy szybko podmieniam wodę w butelce na wódkę i liczymy, że Ishida będzie tak zdołowany rozmową z Inoue, że nie zwróci uwagi na to co pije. Jeżeli będzie miał słabą głowę po jednej albo dwóch szklankach wyśpiewa wszystko. Ale nie może nam się nie udać! Nie biorę pod uwagę, żadnych innych opcji.

Ishida zajmował jedno z małych mieszkań w domach kilkurodzinnych. Z tego co wiedziałem nie było tam najwyższych standardów ale też nie wiele chcieli za czynsz. Jego dom był pomalowany na pastelowy róż, a jego mieszkanie było ostatnim z lewej patrząc od wejść. Tym lepiej dla mnie. Ponieważ miał okno w bocznej ścianie całego budynku mogłem się tam spokojnie przyczaić, licząc na to że nie zechce mu się wyjrzeć przez okno i na tabletki, które sprzedał mi Urahara-san. Na dzień akcji wybrałem piątek przed wolną sobotą bo puszczanie Ishidy z kacem do szkoły nie wydawało mi się dobrym pomysłem. Teraz już tylko czekałem.

Mieliśmy z Inoue kontakt wzrokowy. Ona kręciła się w tą i z powrotem udając zdenerwowanie. Albo kto wie, może wcale nie udawała. Przysłuchiwałem się temu co działo się w kuchni. Nic nie było słychać. Wywnioskowałem, że musi siedzieć w innym pokoju. Minęła nam tak godzina, potem druga i w końcu koło siódmej usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Te godziny trochę mnie znudziły i zacząłem nawet przysypiać jednak hałasu na który tak bardzo czekałem nie mogłem przegapić więc od razu otrzeźwiałem. Chciałem już zajrzeć przez okno co robi gdy usłyszałem, że do niego podchodzi. Padłem na ziemie, tuląc plecy do ściany i modląc się by nie spojrzał w dół. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił. Wydawało mi się, że patrzył na Inoue, w końcu czuł jej energie duchową, ale z kąta pod którym leżałem nie dało się tego potwierdzić. Dobrze, że akurat wtedy Inoue była odwrócona bo gdyby zobaczyła moją pozycje i wzrok Ishidy na sobie mogłaby nas jakoś zdradzić.

Usłyszałem jak odszedł od okna i otworzył lodówkę. To mogła być nasza szansa. Podniosłem się i ukradkiem spojrzałem w okno. Tak! Wyją butelkę z wodą. Litrową, do połowy opróżnioną. Na szczęście. Wódki było tylko pół litra. Znów zniżyłem się poniżej linii okna i zacząłem machać do Inoue, która teraz z uciechą kręciła się wokół własnej osi. Niestety nie mogłem krzyknąć. Za to robiłem wszystkie możliwe gesty byle tylko zauważyła. Udało się. Zobaczyła.

Obracając się spojrzała przypadkiem w moją stronę. Zatrzymując się, z lekkim zdziwieniem niemo zapytała _„Już?"_. Przytaknąłem i machnąłem ręką by się pospieszyła. Zaczęła biec w kierunku domu. Ukradkiem zerknąłem co robi Ishida. Zamarłem. Odkręcił wodę i już miał wlewać sobie do szklanki kiedy rozległo się głośnie i szybkie pukanie do drzwi. Na szczęście. Ishida odłożył butelkę nie zakręcając jej, rzucił krótkie „Już idę!" i podszedł do wejścia. _Nie zawiedź mnie Inoue_, pomyślałem. Usłyszałem jak otwiera drzwi. Chyba wymienili jakieś grzecznościówki a potem Inoue zaczęła gadać jak najęta. Nie słuchałem jej. Czekałem tylko na moment gdy Inoue zmusi go do wyjścia przed dom i pocieszenia jej. I się doczekałem. Usłyszałem jak Ishida mówi nieco głośniej „Inoue-san, proszę nie płacz!" i puszcza drzwi wychodząc do niej. Miałem nie wiele czasu. Szybko szerzej uchyliłem okno, które i tak nie było zamknięte, i wśliznąłem się do kuchni.

Było to długie pomieszczenie. Po prawej stronie była szafka ze zlewozmywakiem, tuż przy drugim oknie. Oczywiście nie było w nim żadnych naczyń; wszystkie musiały być pozmywane i pochowane. Blisko okna podwieszony był telefon. Dalej były już tylko drzwi wejściowe. Po lewej, tuż przy mnie stała lodówka. Prosta, nie wysoka, biała. Dalej był blat z deską do krojenia i nożami. Obok pusta kuchenka. Nad nią i nad blatem wysiały szafki. Zaraz za całym tym sprzętem znajdowały się drzwi. Tym razem prowadzące do innego pokoju. Na wprost mnie stał mały, drewniany stół dla co najwyżej dwóch osób z tyloma prostymi taboretami. Na blacie leżała otwarta butelka z wodą i szklanka. Mój cel. Szybko chwyciłem butelkę i doskoczyłem z nią do zlewu natychmiast wylewając zawartość. Gdy tylko wyleciały z niej ostatnie kropelki, z plecaka wyjąłem wódkę. Nie tracąc czasu otworzyłem ją zębami i starając się niczego nie wylać przelałem ją do pustej butelki. Wytarłem ją o swój t-shirt, by nie była mokra i odstawiłem na miejsce.

Wyszedłem tak jak wszedłem, przymykając znowu okno tak ja było. Wychyliłem się z za rogu zerkając jak wygląda sytuacja. Ishida stał do mnie plecami próbując uspokoić Inoue, która rozryczała się na dobre. Znowu zacząłem machać jak wariat i niemo wykrzykiwać by zwrócić jej uwagę. Ona nic. Dopiero gdy zacząłem robić pajacyki, łaskawie spojrzała ponad ramieniem Ishidy, zauważyła mnie i zrozumiała, że akcja już zakończona.

- Ishida-kun… Ja przepraszam… – wyszeptała i biegiem uciekła.

- Inoue-san! – krzykną za nią Ishida ale się nie zatrzymała. Postał tam jeszcze chwile patrząc jak się oddala i wrócił do mieszkania. Kto wie… Może naprawdę płakała… Teraz nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Jednak jeżeli naprawdę płakała przez niego, dostanie mu się ode mnie.

Wróciłem do dyskretnej obserwacji. Ishida usiadł przy stole i opierając się łokciami o stół trzymał swoja głowę patrząc tępym wzrokiem na szklankę… Błagałem go w myślach by się szybciej napił bo jeżeli zapach się rozniesie może się połapać o co chodzi. Obwiniać się, nawet jeśli słusznie, mógł kiedy indziej. Na szczęście los mi sprzyjał więc Ishida szybko chwycił butelkę i nalał sobie pełną szklankę. Podniósł ją potem do ust i cholernie szybko wypił. Pewnie z początku nawet nie załapał, że to co pije nie jest wodą. Z hukiem walną szklanką o blat odkładając ją. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na efekty działania alkoholu. Na jego twarzy zaraz pojawiły się wypieki a on sam zaczął ciężej oddychać. Widać miał słaby łeb. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy to nie odpowiedni moment na wejście, kiedy Ishida chwycił całą butelkę i przytkną sobie do ust odchylając głowę w tył. Opadła mi szczęka. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Myślałem, że kiedy zorientuje się, że to nie woda zaraz to wyleje albo coś bo w końcu kreował się na grzecznego chłopca, a on miał zamiar to wychlać. Musiał mieć naprawdę wielkiego doła moralnego z powodu Inoue.

Nie nadążał pić więc ciekło mu po bokach. Dobrze, że się nie zakrztusił. Gdy skończył butla wypadła mu z ręki a on sam położył się na stole oddychając ciężko. Gdy znów miałem zamiar wchodzić ni ten z tego z ni owego podniósł się ze stołu. Musiał się nieźle spić bo nogi mu się trzęsły i cały czas opierał się na stole. Gdy udało mu się złapać nieco równowagę odwrócił się i spróbował dojść do drzwi. Nie przeszedł nawet dwóch kroków tym swoim chwiejnym chodem, potknął się i z małym hukiem upadł na ziemie. Tym razem to już był czas na wejście.

Jeszcze raz wszedłem przez okno i podszedłem do Ishidy, który ciągle leżał na podłodze twarzą do niej. Klęknąłem przy nim i chwytając go za ramiona przewróciłem go na plecy.

- Ishida! Ishida! – mówiłem potrząsając nim. W pewnym momencie otworzył oczy, przechylił się na bok i zwymiotował. Obrzydliwe. Następnie skulił się i znowu zamkną oczy. Przewróciłem go na drugi bok by nie leżał w kałuży własnych wymiocin. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Czyżby się zatruł się tą wódką? To moja wina? Poderwałem się i doskoczyłem do telefonu i wykręciłem numer. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi, trzeci. W końcu ktoś podniósł słuchawkę.

- Klinika Kurosaki, Isshin przy telefonie.

- Tato słuchaj…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaa!! ICHIGO!! Gdzie ty się podziewasz?! Dobrze wiesz, że obiad jest o siódmej!! Tatuś wymierzy ci karę!! Wracaj natychmiast do domu!!

- Nie mogę!

- Jak to „nie możesz"?! Wrac…

- Posłuchaj mnie stary głupcze! Mój przyjaciel wypił całą butelkę wódki, przewrócił się, zwymiotował i teraz leży nie przytomny.

- Acha… A ja się zastanawiałem gdzie się podziała moja „Stolicznaja"... Urządziliście sobie z przyjaciółmi libacje, TAK?!

- Nie! To nie tak! W każdym razie co mam robić?

- Duży ten twój przyjaciel? – w końcu zmienił ton głosu. Nareszcie stał się „lekarzem".

- Raczej nie, a co?

- Tym gorzej dla niego. Będzie miał więcej promili. Pierwszy raz pił alkohol, tak?

- Raczej tak.

- Jeszcze gorzej. Posłuchaj, niech wymiotuje ile chce. Jak już skończy daj mu zwykłej wody i połóż do łóżka. Zostań z nim na noc. Jeśli nastąpiłyby jakieś komplikacje, na przykład duszności, drgawki albo coś to natychmiast go do nas przywieś! Jak nie, to rano daj mu na kaca wodę z cukrem i WRACAJ DO DOMU PO NALEŻYTĄ KARĘ!! – już go nie słuchałem. Trzasnąłem słuchawką - znów stał się debilem.

Spojrzałem na Ishidę. Cięgle leżał tam gdzie go zostawiłem. Nie chciałem, żeby tak to się skończyło. Nie chciałem. Teraz trzeba było się nim zając. Podszedłem do niego, skutecznie omijając „kałużę" i wziąłem go na ręce. Był dość lekki. Spodziewałem się tego po takim chucherku. Jakoś udało mi się otworzyć drzwi do pokoju. Na wprost mnie stało stare, dość duże łóżko. Musiał je od kogoś odkupić bo wyglądało na nieco „zdezelowane". Za nim znajdowała się szafa. Po mojej lewej stronie znajdował się regał z mnóstwem książek. Obok, pod oknem z zasuniętymi zasłonami było biurko i krzesło. W lewym górnym rogu znajdowała się łazienka, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskowałem. Drzwi były przy szafie. Wszedłem tam. Było to malutkie, kwadratowe pomieszczenie, obite starymi kafelkami z prysznicem, umywalką, wiszącą szafką z lustrem i sedesem. Postawiłem Ishidę przed sedesem, podniosłem klapę i oparłem go przodem o muszlę.

- Jeżeli jeszcze chce ci się rzygać to nie krępuj się. – powiedziałem, choć miałem świadomość, że pewnie i tak mnie nie usłyszał. Wróciłem do kuchni. Ktoś musiał tam posprzątać. Z dziesięć minut szukałem jakiejś ścierki. Była pod zlewem. Potem niechętnie zabrałem się do ścierania wymiocin Ishidy. Była to jedna z obrzydliwszych, jeżeli nie najobrzydliwsza z rzeczy jakie kiedykolwiek robiłem. W końcu na podłodze nie było ani śladu tego, co się na niej znajdywało. Wtedy zadałem sobie sprawę, że wciąż mam na sobie buty. Musiałem nieźle mu nabrudzić w domu. Nie chciało mi się wstawać z podłogi więc na klęczkach podszedłem do drzwi i zdjąłem buty kładąc je obok jego. Postanowiłem sprawdzić co u niego. Wszedłem do łazienki i zobaczyłem ja wymiotuje do kibla. Kiedy skończył z trudem sięgnął do spłuczki. Odwrócił się i oparł się o muszkę. Miał zamknięte oczy.

- Już ci lepiej? – zapytałem kucając przy nim. Ze zwidzeniem otworzył oczy. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tu jestem.

- Co tyyy… tutaj… robisz, Kurosaki? – spytał ledwo będąc wstanie sklecić zdanie.

- Niańczę cię, nie widać? Gdzie masz pidżamę? Czas cię położyć.

- Nieeee bedziesz mówić co mam robić! Wyyynoś sie z tont Kurosaki! – próbował mnie uderzyć ale nie był wstanie nawet wcelować.

- Uspokój się. Jesteś pijany.

- Niee jeeestem!

- Tak oczywiście.

Wstałem i poszedłem szukać jego pidżamy. Z łazienki usłyszałem jeszcze krzyk „Wracaj i walcz Kurosaki!" ale udałem, że nie słyszałem. Idąc na logikę szukałem pidżamy w okolicach łóżka. Na szczęście miał ją poskładaną w kosteczkę po poduszeczką. Pieprzony pedant. Wziąłem ją i wróciłem do łazienki. Ishida znów leżał na podłodze. Widać wchodziło mu to w nawyk. Rzucając piżamę na umywalkę, podwinąłem rękawy.

- Pora się umyć. – powiedziałem zdecydowanie.

- Eee? – odburknął Ishida lekko unosząc głowę.

Nie czekając aż znowu najdzie go ochota na walkę, chwyciłem go pod pachami i podniosłem. Zdjąłem mu okulary i położyłem obok piżamy. Następnie wrzuciłem go do brodzika . Gdy już tam siedział odwrócony tyłem do mnie zacząłem go rozbierać.

- Eee! Hej, Kurosaki! Co ty robisz?! – próbował się wyrywać ale byłem silniejszy. Rzuciłem jego rzeczy w kąt między zlewem a kiblem. Zostawiłem jedynie jego kapcie. Gdy już nagi siedział do mnie tyłem sięgnąłem po prysznic, odkręciłem wodę i szukając dobrych proporcji między zimną a gorącą wodą zacząłem go obmywać.

- Gorące! – krzyknął.

- Przepraszam... – burknąłem bardziej odkręcając niebieski kurek. Mogłem go nie myć ale nie chciałem by śmierdział wymiocinami. Nie mogłem mu wymyć zębów (a raczej, aż tak ważny dla mnie nie był by się nim troskliwie zajmować) więc tylko wypukałem mu usta wodą z prysznica, co mu się raczej nie spodobało.

Odłożyłem prysznic na miejsce i odwróciłem się w poszukiwaniu ręcznika. Dobrze mi się zdawało. Wisiał na wieszaku na drzwiach. Sięgnąłem po niego. Był biały z dwoma niebieskimi pasami krzyżującymi się w pewnym momencie. Czego innego można się było spodziewać? Wytarłem go porządnie i sięgnąłem do umywalki po piżamę.

- Poradzisz sobie sam czy znów mam ci pomóc?

W odpowiedzi na to wyrwał mi ją z ręki. Co prawda z koszulą miał problem (musiałem mu pomóc trafić w rękawy), to na szczęście ze spodniami sobie poradził. Odwiesiłem ręcznik na wieszak potem wziąłem go na ręce i położyłem na łóżko. Poszedłem do kuchni, chwyciłem szklankę, która stała na stole, dokładnie ją umyłem, napełniłem wodą i zaniosłem mu. Wypił do dna. Nie miał już siły protestować. Odniosłem szklankę na miejsce i wróciłem do niego. Zrzuciłem z siebie bluzę, spodnie i skarpetki zostając w samych bokserkach.

- Posuń się Ishida. – rzuciłem.

- Ee?

- Powiedziałem posuń się.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie mam zamiaru spać na podłodze. Rusz się!

- Chcesz spać ze mną?

- Masz tylko jedno łóżko. Na szczęście duże.

- Ale… Ale ja nie chcę, że byś tu spał! Idź do siebie!!

- Nie, muszę cię przypilnować do rana. A teraz suń się – powiedziałem schylając się i popychając go w stronę ściany.

- Nie! – protestował ale ja już wślizgnąłem się do łóżka i przykryłem nas obu niebieską kołdrą.

- Śpij już. – powiedziałem odwracając się do niego plecami.

Po dwudziestu minutach odwróciłem się by sprawdzić, czy zasnął. Jakby na złość leżał z głową odwróconą w moją stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Czemu nie śpisz? –spytałem.

- Dlaczego?

- Co „dlaczego"?

- Dlaczego to robisz?

- Mówiłem: bo nie chcę spać na podłodze.

- Nie. Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Może zapomniałeś, ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ja cię spiłem i ja muszę się tobą zająć.

- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie możemy być… – dodał szeptem zamykając oczy.

To przegięło pałę.

- Cholera, Ishida! Dlaczego? Powiedz mi dlaczego?! – odwróciłem się w ułamku sekundy i w następnej chwili miałem ręce zaciśnięte na jego ramionach, potrząsając nim tak mocno, że miałem nadzieję, że nic mu nie zrobię.

- Nie możemy… – powiedział słabym głosem.

- Dlaczego?! Błagam, powiedz tylko dlaczego?!

- Obiecałem… – wyszeptał.

- Co obiecałeś? Komu?

- Ryuuken'owi… Powiedział, że przywróci mi moce…

- Kim jest Ryuuken? Co mu obiecałeś? – wtedy zorientowałem się, że Ishida drży i jest bliski płaczu. Przez kąciki zaciśniętych oczu wypływały pojedyncze krople.

- Nie Ishida, nie płacz! Już o nic nie pytam. – powiedziałem przytulając go. Poczułem na skórze kilka kropel ale wyczułem, że się rozluźnił i już się nie trząsł.

- Już, cicho. – przytuliłem go mocniej i zacząłem szeptać jakieś uspokajające bzdurki. – Lepiej? Już dobrze? - spytałem trochę go od siebie odsuwając by zobaczyć jaka będzie odpowiedź. Wciągną nos i przytakną. – No widzisz. Już wszystko jest ok. – znów go przytuliłem i odruchowo pocałowałem go w czubek głowy. Zauważyłem, że całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Wyszeptał coś czego, nie zrozumiałem.

- Coś się stało? – spytałem odsuwając go od siebie.

- Jeszcze… - wyszeptał nieśmiało.

- Co?

- Jeszcze. – tym razem śmielej.

- Co „jeszcze"?

Znów odpowiedział tylko:

- Jeszcze.

I wtedy zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i jeszcze raz pocałowałem w czubek głowy.

- Jeszcze… – to pocałowałem go jeszcze raz.

- Jeszcze. – pocałowałem go w czoło.

- Jeszcze. – pocałowałem jedną powiekę.

- Jeszcze. – pocałowałem drugą powiekę.

- Jeszcze… – pocałowałem oba policzki.

- Jeszcze…

Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. On po prostu prosił, ja tylko dawałem. Spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy… Ja w jego widziałem tylko pijackie otępienie choć może byłem ślepy.

- Jeszcze…

Powoli zbliżyłem swoje usta do jego. Chwilę się zawahałem a potem przycisnąłem moje wargi do jego. W tej chwili nie było w mojej głowie niczego, tylko on. Żadnych Pustych, żadnych shinigami, żadnych Quincy, żadnego świata poza nim. Tylko my. Ja i on. Rozchyliłem językiem jego usta i wśliznąłem się do środka. Wiąż czuć było smak wódki jednak poza nim odnalazłem coś jeszcze… Jego własny smak, którego nie umiałem do niczego porównać. Trąciłem jego język, zapraszając do go zabawy. Nieśmiało zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek… Ale zaraz… To był mój pierwszy pocałunek…

Wtedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Ishidzie zabrakło tlenu więc głośno i szybo oddychał. Potem jego oddech powoli się uspokoił. Zamkną oczy i zasnął. Przytuliłem go. Co innego mogłem zrobić? Powoli sam zasypiałem.

Nawet nie wiedziałem ile ten pocałunek będzie znaczył dla niego. Nie wiedziałem ile będzie znaczył dla mnie.


	2. 2

**2**

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczułem był ogromny ból głowy. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie miałem takiej migreny. Następnie usłyszałem śpiew ptaków. Przenigdy ich świergot nie wydał mi się tak natrętny i tak głośny. Zupełnie jakby siedziały w mojej zbolałej głowie i ćwierkały tylko po to by zadać mi jeszcze większy ból. Potem poczułem nieznany mi zapach. Nie umiałem go do niczego porównać. Na początku wydał mi dość mocny ale w pewien sposób był słodki i delikatny. Podobał mi się. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że otaczają mnie silne ramiona, a ja sam jestem przyciśnięty do klatki piersiowej jakiegoś mężczyzny. Przerażony otworzyłem oczy. Z początku zostałem oślepiony przez światło dnia i od razu znów zacisnąłem powieki. Jednak po kilku chwilach przyzwyczaiłem się do jasności panującej w mym pokoju. Pełny obaw znów uchyliłem powieki i spojrzałem w górę.

Tym co natychmiast zauważyłem były błyszczące w słońcu, przebijającym przez zasłony, pomarańczowe włosy. Nawet bez okularów rozpoznałem osobę leżącą przy mnie. To był Kurosaki. Zszokowało mnie to, iż był nagi, a przynajmniej tak mi się wtedy wydawało bo przyciskał mnie do swojej nagiej piersi. W mym umyśle pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań na które nie umiałem znaleźć odpowiedzi. _Co Kurosaki robi w moim łóżku? Czy był tu całą noc? Co się właściwie stało? Dlaczego jest nagi?_

Spróbowałem przypomnieć sobie, co działo się wczoraj. Ostatnim co pamiętałem była wizyta Inoue-san. Pamiętam, że próbowała mnie przekonać byśmy znowu byli przyjaciółmi. Nie pytała o powody. Tylko błagała byśmy wrócili do tego co było kiedyś. Kiedy powiedziałem jej, że to niemożliwe rozpłakała się. Próbowałem ją przepościć i pocieszyć ale uciekła. Targało mną straszne poczucie winy, iż doprowadziłem ją do takiego stanu. Potem siedziałem przy stole zdołowany i wypiłem wodę, która miała bardzo dziwny smak. Gdy starałem się sobie przypomnieć co działo się potem jednak ból w mej głowie stawał się wtedy nie do zniesienia.

Wówczas zorientowałem się, że mam na sobie swoją piżamę. Oznaczało to, że mimo, iż nic nie pamiętam, nic poważniejszego nie zaszło między mną a Kurosakim. Dzięki bogu.

Jednak wcale mnie to nie uspokoiło. Ciągle nie wiedziałem dlaczego spał ze mną w jednym łóżku. Jeżeli chciałem się dowiedzieć co spowodowało fakt, iż obudziłem się w jego ramionach nie narażając się na większą migrenę, musiałem wyrwać go ze snu. Nie wiedzieć czemu bałem się to zrobić. Może bałem się odpowiedzi na rojące się w mojej głowie pytania. W końcu Kurosaki niewiele osób przytula, a co dopiero spędza z nimi noc w jednym posłaniu. Niestety, a może i stety, nie mogłem się już dłużej nad tym zastanawiać.

Po pierwsze moja migrena znów się nasiliła. Po drugie poczułem straszne parcie na pęcherz. Zupełnie jak bym się wczoraj strasznie opił. Nie pamiętałem niczego takiego ale z minuty na minutę ten ranek uświadamiał mnie, iż moja pamięć nie jest już tak wiarygodnym źródłem informacji jakim była wczoraj. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałem wstać. Mimo wszystko nie chciałem obudzić Kurosakiego. Irracjonalny strach był silniejszy. Spróbowałem wyśliznąć się z jego uścisku.

Delikatnie chwyciłem jego ramię i zacząłem je powolutku unosić. Powoli… Spokojnie… Do góry… Chrapną. Zamarłem trzymając jego ręką kilkanaście centymetrów nad sobą. Zamruczał coś ale się nie poruszył. Ciągle śnił. Fiuu… Nie było potrzeby bardziej ryzykować. Wysunąłem się spod łapska Kurosakiego, usiadłem i odłożyłem jego dłoń na prześcieradło. Ściągnąłem z siebie kołdrę i powoli zacząłem się przesuwać w kierunku nóg łóżka – nie miałem ochoty przeskakiwać śpiącego przy mnie ciała. Powoli zsunąłem nogi na ziemie i spróbowałem wstać. Mimo niedyspozycji mojej głowy koordynacje ruchową miałem w porządku. Idąc do łazienki zauważyłem, że na ziemi leżały porozrzucane, niezłożone ubrania. Ubrania Kurosakiego, ściślej mówiąc. Jak można być taką fleją?

Będąc w toalecie dokonałem kolejnych odkryć. Moje kapcie leżały na środku łazienki a wczorajsze ubranie było niedbale wrzucone między sedes i zlew, na umywalce znalazłem okulary oraz zauważyłem, iż ręcznik wisi na lewym wieszaku choć ja zawsze wieszam go na prawym.

Czyżby Kurosaki mnie rozebrał i umył? Ale po co? Przecież nie jest żadnym zboczeńcem. Nie jest. Nie jest, prawda…? Potrząsnąłem głową. Nie dość, że mnie bolała to jeszcze podsuwała mi jakieś niedorzeczne pomysły. Załatwiłem swoje potrzeby i postanowiłem wziąć prysznic. A fakt, że Kurosaki naprawdę mógł mnie wczoraj myć przemawiał za tym by zrobić się jeszcze dokładniej niż zwykle.

Wychodząc pozbierałem swoje ubrania i poskładałem je. Owinięty w ręcznik wszedłem do pokoju. Zobaczyłem, że moje łóżko jest puste. Widocznie Kurosaki zwiał. Jednak mógłby być na tyle miły by pościelić je po sobie.

Wówczas dobiegł mnie jakiś dźwięk z kuchni. Kurosaki myszkuje w mojej kuchni?! To przebrało miarkę. Podszedłem do szafy i włożyłem wczorajsze ubranie do worka na pranie. Zbliżał się czas wizyty w pralni ale nie miałem teraz czasu o tym myśleć. Szybko wyjąłem czysty strój i pobiegłem do łazienki by się ubrać.

Miałem zamiar zadać mu kilka ważnych pytań i nieźle go zjechać za to jak się zachowuje w cudzym domu. Ubrany i rozeźlony otworzyłem drzwi do kuchni.

- Co ty tu robisz Kurosaki?! – zapytałem wchodząc.

- Masz. Wypij. – odpowiedział mi wciskając w dłonie szklankę. Zatkało mnie. Spojrzałem to na szklankę, to na niego. Siedział sobie spokojnie przy stole, na krześle najbliżej wyjścia przekręcony w moją stronę. Ze swoją zwykłą miną. Zupełnie jak by nic się nie stało. Więc może naprawdę nic się niestało.

- Kurosaki możesz mi wyjaśnić jak to się stało, że dzisiejszą noc spędziłeś w moim domu? – spytałem trochę uspokojony jego zachowaniem.

- Nie pamiętasz? – spytał z nutą zdziwienia w głosie. Pokręciłem głową.

- Nic a nic.

- Wypij. – powiedział i odwrócił się po mnie plecami. Gdy się obracał zauważyłem, że zmarszczka na jego czole wyglądała na nieco głębszą niż zwykle. Jakby się nad czymś usilnie zastanawiał. A może mi się przewidziało.

- A mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić… – ale mi przerwał:

- Najpierw wypij.

Doszedłem do wniosku, iż z idiotą nie warto się kłócić więc spojrzałem w dół na szklankę w swych dłoniach. Na pierwszy rzut oka jej zawartość wyglądała na nieco mętną wodę. Przyciągnąłem ją do nosa i powąchałem. Nic. Spróbowałem. Od razu uderzyła mnie ta słodycz.

- Co to jest? – zapytałem wykrzywiając twarz.

- Woda z cukrem. – odpowiedział mi nie racząc mnie spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego dajesz mi wodę z cukrem?

- Ojciec powiedział żeby ci to dać. Wypij.

O ile się nie myliłem to jego ojciec był lekarzem, więc wywołało to u mnie mały niepokój.

- Na co?

- Na kaca.

- Kaca?! – spytałem z niedowierzaniem. Teraz wszystko zaczynało do siebie pasować. Ból głowy, to parcie na pęcherz i ten brak wspomnień z wczorajszego wieczora. Jednak wiąż brakowało mi jednego elementu układanki. Była nim odpowiedz na pytanie, które zadałem na głos.

- Ale jak ja mogłem się upić?

Pauza.

- Ja cię spiłem. – odpowiedział. Szczęka mi opadła.

- Po co?! Jaki miałeś cel w spiciu mnie? – odstawiłem szklankę na blat i usiadłem na jednym z bocznych krzeseł by zobaczyć twarz Kurosakiego.

- Chciałem z ciebie wyciągnąć dlaczego się tak zachowujesz.

- Jak zachowuje?

- Dlaczego nas unikasz.

Zamilkłem. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

- Czyli to wszystko było zaplanowane. Wizyta Inoue-san miała odwrócić moją uwagę, tak? I ta woda… Podmieniliście ją na alkohol!

- Tak. Nic lepszego nie wpadło nam do głowy.

- Ale dlaczego cię nie wyczułem?

- Dostałem takie coś co maskuje energie duchową od Urahary-san.

- A dlaczego zostałeś na noc?

- Zacząłeś wymiotować i straciłeś przytomność na trochę. Chyba się zatrułeś. Zadzwoniłem do ojca. Powiedział, żeby z tobą zostać. Umyłem cię i pomogłem ci się ubrać. Potem się położyliśmy…

Zamilkliśmy. Chyba obaj nie wiedzieliśmy co powiedzieć. Nie wiem dlaczego on ale ja po prostu byłem rozdarty przez sprzeczne myśli. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że aż tak im na mnie zależy, iż uciekają się do podstępu a z drugiej byłem wściekły, że mnie spili. A potem doszła ciekawość zmieszana ze strachem. Poprawiłem okulary.

- I powiedziałem coś? Dlaczego tak się zachowuje?

- Tak.

- Co?

- Niewiele. Tylko, że obiecałeś coś jakiemuś Ryuukenowi…

Ups… Wygadałem za dużo. Znów zamilkliśmy.

- Kim jest ten Ryuuken? I co mu obiecałeś? Skoro już tyle wiem mógłbyś mnie do końca oświecić. – w końcu na mnie spojrzał. Postanowiłem, że mu powiem. W końcu to i tak nic nie zmieni.

- Ryuuken to mój ojciec. – coraz bardziej świdrował mnie wzrokiem – Powiedział, że przywróci mi moc w zamian za zerwanie kontaktów z shinigami i wszystkimi ich sprzymierzeńcami a ja się na to zgo…

- Zgodziłeś. – dokończył za mnie – Widziałem przecież, że odzyskałeś moc. Zastanawiałem się w jaki sposób… – cisza – Nie mógłbyś załamać tej umowy?

- Nie. Dałem swoje słowo. Moja duma Quincy mi nie pozwala.

Zamilkliśmy. Zostało powiedziane już wszystko co miało zostać. Nie było nic do dodania. Poprawiłem okulary.

- Idź już Kurosaki. Mimo wszystko chcę dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

- Ishida, ja…

- Idź. Nie mam ci już nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Wstał. Uczyniłem to samo. Usiadł i zaczął zakładać buty. Stałem nad nim jak kat nad grzeszną duszą. Ociągał się. Wstał. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak by chciał coś powiedzieć. Potem jednak otworzył drzwi i rzucił ciche „cześć" wychodząc. Nie odpowiedziałem. Znów poprawiłem okulary.

Niedziela. Jak co niedziele. Trening. Trening z nim. Tylko w niedziele ponieważ mimo, iż był dyrektorem tylko wtedy mógł się dowolnie wyrwać z pracy. W resztę dni tygodnia ja musiałem być w szkole on w pracy. I tak już z powodu tej hecy z przywracaniem mocy byłem nieobecny a ja mimo wszystko nie lubię tracić lekcji.

Treningi z nim były trudne jednak ja nigdy nie chciałem taryfy ulgowej. Nawet mi to pomagało. Z niedzieli na niedziele stawałem się coraz potężniejszy lecz wciąż daleko było mi było do niego. I do tytuły Ostatniego Quincy. Jednak starałem się. Dawałem z siebie wszystko. Nie dla niego. Dla Ishidy Souken'a, dla mojego prawdziwego sensei. I dla moich przyjaciół. Pewnego dnia chciałem im pokazać, że więzi z nimi nie poświęciłem na marne.

Zastanawiałem się dlaczego nie zażądał ode mnie bym się przeniósł do innej szkoły. Do innego miasta. Do innej prefektury… Do innego kraju… Z moimi wynikami dostanie się do dowolnej szkoły byłoby łatwizną, a odkąd musiałem zrzec się wszystkiego co łączyło mnie z shinigami nie miałem przyjaciół, których zostawiłbym za sobą. Byłoby mi nawet łatwiej. W końcu zrozumiałem. Chciał mnie sprawdzić. Czy sobie poradzę. Wiedział, że moja duma mi na to nie pozwoli. A nawet gdybym miał się złamać miał pewność, że wyrzuty sumienia potężniejsze niż cokolwiek innego znajdą mnie przed nim. Już je miałem dlatego, że Kurosaki dowiedział się o obietnicy.

Znów upadłem. Był lepszy, musiałem to przyznać. Jednak pewnego dnia go pokonam.

- Wstań Uryu. – powiedział.

Wstałem.

W poniedziałek na przerwie śniadaniowej w pustej klasie złapali mnie Inoue-san i Sado-kun.

- Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun powiedział nam o twojej umowie z ojcem… - zaczęła. Sado-kun jak zwykle milczał.

- Czy… Czy nie dało by się…? – próbowała zapytać jednak ja, znając zakończenie dopowiedziałem:

- Przykro mi Inoue-san. – jej oczy nabiegły łzami. Zupełnie jak wtedy gdy odwracała moją uwagę w piątek. Nie wiem dlaczego ale widziałem, że ona ani wtedy ani teraz nie grała. Spróbowałem się uśmiechnąć, żeby ją jakoś pocieszyć, jednak od śmierci mojego sensei nigdy mi to nie wychodziło za dobrze.

- No cóż… – powiedziała wycierając oczy rękawem – Przynajmniej wiemy, że to nie przez nas… że nie jesteś na nas zły. – uśmiechnęła się a Sado-kun jej przytaknął.

To sprawiło, że poczułem się tak źle jak nigdy. Poprawiłem okulary.

Tydzień mijał mi spokojnie. Odkąd dowiedzieli się o umowie nie starali się już do mnie zbliżyć, porozmawiać… Tak było łatwiej. Dla obydwu stron. Jednak…

Mimo, iż Sado-kun i Inoue-san dali sobie spokój cały czas czułem na sobie wzrok Kurosakiego. Wydał mi się też bardziej przygaszony niż zwykle a zmarszczka miedzy jego brwiami ciągle była głębsza niż zwykle. Nie wiem dlaczego ale wydawało mi się, że cięgle myśli o tym o czym myślał tamtego sobotniego poranka u mnie w domu.

Na którejś przerwie w czwartek usłyszałem jak jego przyjaciele pytają go czy coś się stało jednak on ich spławił. Czy to możliwe, że ciągle przejmował się tą umową? Nie to nie mogło być to… Więc co?

W sobotę po lekcjach mieliśmy spotkanie klubu robótek ręcznych więc zostałem dłużej w szkole. Mimo to czułem obecność Kurosakiego w jej obrębie. Przecież zajęcia się już skończyły. Czyżby czekał na mnie?

Skończyliśmy spotkanie tuż przed piątą. Upały powoli ustawały a od wczoraj przyszła typowa dla października pogoda więc kiedy wychodziłem było już ciemno i chłodno. Otuliłem się ciaśniej bluzą, poprawiłem okulary i ruszyłem w kierunku domu. Za mną, w pewnej odległości, ruszyła jeszcze jedna osoba. Czegoż ten Kurosaki mógł chcieć. Postanowiłem go ignorować. Była nikła nadzieja, że zrezygnuje. Jednak nie rezygnował. Dochodziliśmy już pod mój dom. Miałem sąsiadujące mieszkania. On za mną. Chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiem iż mnie śledzi. Zatrzymałem się przy swoich drzwiach. Odwróciłem się do nich tyłem.

- Powiesz mi wreszcie czego chcesz, Kurosaki? – zapytałem patrząc w jego stronę. Wyszedł z mroku. Tak jak ja ciągle był w mundurku. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu przez kilka chwil. W końcu podszedł bliżej mnie. Był za blisko. Dzieliło nasz mniej niż 10 centymetrów.

- Ishida… Ja nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego…

- Wszystkiego? – uniosłem brew. Nie patrzył mi w oczy. Na jego policzkach odnalazłem rumieniec. Choć było ciemno więc mogłem być pewien.

- Wtedy… Kiedy leżeliśmy w łóżku…

- Co? Coś się stało?

- Tak… My… my… Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. – wyraźnie miał trudności z wyrażeniem tego co chce powiedzieć.

- Co my? Co się stało? – spytałem spokojnie, choć czułem w sercu jakiś dziwny niepokój.

- My… My…

- Wykrztusisz to wreszcie?

- My… My się… My się pocałowaliśmy… – wykrztusił, prawie szeptem.

W tej chwili mój mózg przestał na chwile pracować. Pocałunek? Pocałunek z Kurosakim?! Nie potrafiłem sobie tego wyobrazić. To musiał być żart. Nawet pijany bym tego nie zrobił. Poprawiłem okulary.

- Kiepski dowcip, Kurosaki. Jeżeli to wszystko to już idź. – powiedziałem odwracając od niego i szukając w swej torbie kluczy do domu.

- To nie jest żart! – krzyknął i chwytając mnie za bluzę, przycisnął mnie plecami do drzwi.

Na chwilę rozszerzyły mi się źrenice ze strachu i zdziwienia z jego reakcji. Po chwili powróciły jednak do normalnych rozmiarów. Na szczęścicie nie skrępował mi rąk więc mogłem poprawić okulary.

- Nawet jeżeli to prawda, Kurosaki byłem wtedy pijany. Nie widziałem co robię. – powiedziałem bez emocji.

- Wiem – odpowiedział głosem który bym w życiu nie poznał. Tak innym od jego normalnego głosu lecz ciągle podobnego. – Wiem, ale wciąż… – wszeptał i spojrzał na mnie. Przez chwile zastanawiałem się czy to naprawdę on.

Patrzył na mnie bez swojej zmarszczki na czole szeroko otwartymi oczami. Oczy… było w nich coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Czy tak wygląda prawdziwy Kurosaki Ichigo?

Potem zaczął zbliżać swoją twarz do mojej. Znów poczułem ten zapach. Jego zapach. Na dodatek tonąłem w jego oczach… Poczułem się slaby… Jak nigdy wcześniej… Zmrużyłem oczy i przekręciłem głowę na bok by utrudnić mu to co miał zamiar zrobić… A ja domyślałem się co to było.

- Nie… – przeraziłem się bo w tym „nie" nie było ani odrobiny sprzeciwu. A jego usta były już tak blisko… Aż w końcu spoczęły na moich. Resztkami sił spróbowałem go odepchnąć lecz wtedy puścił moją bluzę i przyparł moje dłonie do drzwi po obu stronach mojej głowy. Nie miałem siły by jeszcze jakoś się oprzeć. Jedyną rzeczą jaką potrafiłem zrobić w tamtej chwili było szersze otwarcie ust by miał więcej swobody.


	3. 3 SPECIAL

~Special~

**Detektyw Inoue Orihime na tropie!**

**3**

Ostatnio działy się dziwne rzeczy! Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy Ishida-kun przestał się do nas odzywać. Próbowaliśmy się dowiedzieć dlaczego ale on nam nic nie mówił. W końcu postanowiliśmy zrobić podstęp. Myśleliśmy i myśleliśmy ale nic nam nie przychodziło do głowy. Wtedy ja coś wymyśliłam lecz nie podobało się to Kurosakiemu-kun. Więc Kurosaki-kun wpadł na swój pomysł by spić Ishidę-kun. Było to nielegalne ale nic innego ale nic lepszego nie mieliśmy. Poza tym Kurosaki-kun obiecał, że jak się nie uda to zrealizujemy mój plan!

W jego planie ja miałam sobie chodzić i chodzić a potem na znak Kurosakiego-kun zagadać do Ishidy-kun i odwrócić jego uwagę. Wszystko wyszło idealnie. Tylko, że podczas rozmowy nie wytrzymałam i się rozpłakałam. Chciałam pogadać o klubie robótek ręcznych, o szyciu, o nowych przepisach, które wymyśliłam… ale kiedy tylko zobaczyłam Ishidę-kun wszystko to wyleciało mi z głowy i zaczęłam go prosić by znów był naszym przyjacielem. On odmówił i zrobiło mi się przykro. Ishida-kun starał się mnie pocieszać lecz to mi nie pomagało. Wtedy zobaczyłam, że Kurosaki-kun daje mi znak o zakończonej akcji. Nie wiedząc jak to zakończyć po prostu uciekłam. Potem przez cały weekend zastanawiałam się czy się udało.

W poniedziałek Kurosaki-kun powiedział mnie i Sado-kun, że Ishida-kun zawarł umowę ze swoim tatą. W zamian za przywrócenie mocy miał zaprzestać kontaktów z nami. Z nami czyli z shinigami i ich sprzymierzeńcami. Rozmawialiśmy z nim na przerwie śniadaniowej. Chciałam się zapytać czy nie dałoby się jakoś obejść tej umowy. Nie dałoby… Z jednej strony było mi smutno, że nie możemy być już przyjaciółmi z Ishidą-kun ale z drugiej byłam uspokojona, że to nie przez żadne z nas.

W ten sam poniedziałek zauważyłam kolejną dziwną rzecz. Kurosaki-kun wydał mi się jakiś dziwny. Przygaszony. Prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał i marszczył czoło bardziej niż zwykle. Zupełnie jak by nad czyś bardzo, bardzo usilnie myślał! Na dodatek mogłabym przysiąc, że kiedy wydawało się, iż wszyscy są pochłonięci innymi sprawami on patrzy się na Ishidę-kun. Ten jego stan trwał przez kolejne dni. W końcu zauważyli to wszyscy. W czwartek Asano-kun i Kojima–kun zapytali się Kurosakiego-kun czy coś się stało (a raczej pytał się Kojima–kun bo Asano-kun płakał krzycząc „ICHIGO!!! CO SIĘ Z TOBĄ STAŁO!?"). On odpowiedział tylko, że nic się nie stało i znowu się zamyślił. Spytałam Tatsuki-chan czy wie coś może ale ona wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała, że nie pamięta by Kurosaki-kun tak się kiedykolwiek zachowywał. Następnego dnia jeszcze Sado-kun spróbował się czegoś dowiedzieć ale odpowiedz była taka sama.

Najdziwniejsze rzecz jednak dopiero mnie czekały. W sobotę miałam spotkanie klubu robótek ręcznych. Wszystko było by normalne gdybym nie wyczuła, że Kurosaki-kun stoi przed szkołą. Zrozumiałabym jakby był w bibliotece albo w łazience ale on chyba na kogoś czekał. Na mnie?

Skończyliśmy wszystko około piątej. Żegnałam się ze wszystkimi gdy poczułam, że Kurosaki-kun ruszył. Skupiłam się i wyczułam za kim idzie. Za Ishidą-kun. Ale dlaczego?

Już myślałam, że to już koniec tych dziwności ale w poniedziałek zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej dziwnie! Teraz Kurosaki-kun i Ishida-kun zaczęli się unikać wzajemnie! Poza lekcją nie można ich już było zobaczyć w jednym pomieszczeniu. Na dodatek obaj wyglądali jakby się nad czymś głowili… Czy coś się stało kiedy Kurosaki-kun poszedł za Ishidą-kun? Hmm… Narażając się sensei, zaczęłam obserwować ich na lekcji. Obydwaj byli nieobecni – albo patrzyli w dal albo wodzili wzrokiem po całej klasie. I wtedy to zauważyłam. Kiedy ich spojrzenia przypadkiem się spotkały natychmiast odrywali je od siebie ale… Ale potem obaj się rumienili. Kurosaki-kun opierał brodę na ręce i patrzył w okno a Ishida-kun poprawiał okulary... Rumienili się i próbowali to ukryć.

Co to mogło oznaczać? Co się stało wtedy w sobotę? Już kompletnie nic nie rozumiałam!

Zastanówmy się... Może się pobili? Nie… Wtedy by się nie rumienili. A może porwali ich kosmici i robili na nich eksperymenty, zmuszali do strasznych rzeczy a teraz podstawili jakieś kopie na ich miejsce? Nie… Nigdzie nie ma śladów lądowania statku kosmicznego. To może zjedli coś niestrawnego i teraz obaj mają biegunkę i strasznie się tego wstydzą? Nie… Wtedy siedzieli by w toalecie. W takim razie może… może… Wiem! Mają romans! Tak to pasuje! Ale zaraz… Przecież Ishida-kun kocha Kuchiki-san… No tak! To by tłumaczyło dlaczego się unikają! Ishida-kun jest rozdarty między Kuchiki-san a Kurosakim-kun! A Kurosaki-kun na niego naciska! Jestem zdumiewająca, że to dostrzegłam! Inoue Orihime użyła swojej kobiecej intuicji po raz drugi w swym szesnastoletnim życiu! Lecz nie mam pewności… Muszę to jakoś sprawdzić! Muszę… Rozpocząć śledztwo!

Nie mogłam zacząć ani od Kurosakiego-kun ani od Ishidy-kun bo domyśliliby się, że coś wiem. Z drugiej strony musiałam zacząć od kogoś, kto mógł znać więcej szczegółów. Długo nad tym myślałam ale wydawało mi się, że znalazłam kogoś odpowiedniego. Właśnie dlatego stałam teraz przed drzwiami domu Kurosakiego-kun. Ostrożnie zapukałam. Wewnątrz usłyszałam kroki i ciche „już, już" a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Stał w nich jakiś mężczyzna w fartuchu. To z pewnością był tata Kurosakiego-kun.

- W czym mogę ci pomóc panienko? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry! – powiedziałam kłaniając się – Nazywam się Inoue Orihime i koleżanką z klasy pana syna.

- Ach, witaj Orihime-chan! Mój syn ma wielkie szczęście, że chodzi do klasy z takimi grzecznymi i ślicznymi dziewczynami jak ty! – powiedział to uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej – Ale niestety przyszłaś nie w porę. Ichigo nie ma w domu. Poszedł z siostrami na zakupy.

- To nawet lepiej… – powiedziałam z powagą – ponieważ mam sprawę do pana!

- Do mnie? – dziwił się.

Zaprosił mnie do salonu. Zawsze bardzo chciałam zobaczyć dom Kurosakiego-kun ale nie mogłam tego zrobić teraz. Prowadziłam śledztwo! Musiałam być skupiona na nim! Usiedliśmy i Kurosaki-san podał herbatę.

- Więc Orihime-chan, co to za sprawa?

- Czy nie uważa pan, że Kurosaki-kun zaczął się ostatnio dziwnie zachowywać?

- Więc ty też to zauważyłaś? Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje. Stał się taki milczący i gdy go atakuje nie oddaje mi! W ogóle się nie broni! A Karin i Yuzu winią o to mnie! – żalił się Kurosaki-san.

- Pamięta pan kiedy do się zaczęło? – zapytałam z powagą.

- Hmmm… – zamyślił się na chwilę – Ponad tydzień temu.

- A dokładna data?

- To chyba zaczęło się w sobotę przed tygodniem kiedy wrócił od tego kolegi…

- Jakiego kolegi?

- Nie powiedział. W piątek wieczorem zadzwonił mówiąc, że jego przyjaciel źle się poczuł po tym jak wypił wódkę. Kazałem mu zostać z nim na noc i zająć się nim. Tak! A kiedy od niego wrócił zaczął się tak dziwnie zachowywać! – powiedział Kurosaki-san z przejęciem.

Zamyśliłam. Właśnie w tamten piątek realizowaliśmy plan. Zatem ten przyjaciel to był Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun źle się poczuł i Kurosaki-kun został z nim by się nim zająć. Ale skoro wódka tak ostro na Ishidę-kun to jak Kurosaki-kun zdołał dowiedzieć się dlaczego ten zaczął się tak zachowywać. Zaraz… ON został z NIM _na noc…_

**OSTRZEŻENIE!**

--------------------------------------**Bujna Wyobraźnia Orihime**---------------------------------------

_- Ach… Kurosaki… Nie…_

_- Sam się o to prosiłeś Ishida…Nie chciałeś nam nic powiedzieć to ja to teraz z ciebie wyciągnę…_

_- Mmm… Przestań… To tak przyjemne, że nie mogę myśleć…_

_- To nie myśl…Po prostu wyjęcz mi wszystko czego ja potrzebuje, a ja… dam ci to czego ty potrzebujesz…_

_- Aaaaa! Kurosaki! Powiem wszystko tylko błagam, nie przestawaj!_

_- Nie zamierzam…_

_- Aaaaaa! Kuu… Rooo… Saaaaaa…Kiiiiiiiii…_

To jasne! Już wszystko wiem! Następnego dnia Ishida-kun musiał mieć wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu kocha Kuchiki-san. Na dodatek pewnie myślał, że Kurosaki-kun zrobił to tylko po to by dowiedzieć się dlaczego tak się zachowuję więc postanowił zapomnieć o całej sprawie! Ale Kurosaki-kun zdał sobie z sprawę, że nie zrobił _tego_ tylko po to by zdobić informacje i dlatego zaczął się tak zastanawiać! A potem rozumiał, że zależy mu na Ishidzie-kun i dlatego w sobotę po lekcjach poszedł za nim i mu to powiedział! A teraz Ishida-kun waha się kogo naprawdę lubi! To niesłychane, że doszłam to tego wszystkiego sama!

- Orihime-chan? – dźwięk mojego imienia przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

No tak, Kurosakiemu-san musiało wydać się dziwne dlaczego tak nagle zamilkłam i zaczęłam robić swoje miny. Ale w końcu przeszłam teraz cały proces dedukcyjny. Powinien być ze mnie dumny.

- Orihime-chan, czy coś się stało?

- Nie nic się nie stało! – powiedziałam wstając – Naprawdę bardzo mi pan pomógł! powiedziałam biorąc ręce Kurosakiego-san w swoje i popatrzyłam w jego zdziwione oczy – Musi mi pan jednak obiecać, że ta rozmowa zostanie miedzy nami! – powiedziałam z poważną miną.

- Eeee… Obiecuje…

- Dziękuje bardzo! – powiedziałam puszczając jego dłonie i kłaniając mu się – Muszę już iść. Do widzenia! – popędziłam w kierunku drzwi. Musiałam teraz obmyślić dalszy plan działania. Szybko otworzyłam drzwi ale zamiast biec dalej uderzyłam w kogoś. Przed upadkiem uradowały mnie dwie dłonie pełne siatek z zakupami.

- Inoue? Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Kurosaki-kun.

- Eee… Cześć! Ja właśnie… eee… zostałam potrącona przez samochód i… eee… gałąź mi spadła na głowę i… eee… zemdlałam na ulicy i twój tata mi pomógł ale już mi lepiej i śpieszę się do domu bo muszę wypróbować nowe przepisy. – powiedziałam uderzając się w głowę i śmiejąc się by pokazać, że jestem już cała i zdrowa.

- Ichi-nii, moim zdaniem jej wcale nie jest lepiej. – powiedziała Karin-chan uważnie mi się przyglądając.

- Może powinnaś jeszcze u nas posiedzieć… – zaproponowała Yuzu-chan.

- Nie trzeba! Już czuję się świetnie! Do zobaczenia! – krzyknęłam gdy ich wyminęłam i puściłam się biegiem do domu.

Kurosaki-san bardzo mi pomógł. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że moja teoria była prawdziwa. Teraz musiałam ją sprawdzić u źródła. A raczej źródeł bo chodziło mi o Ishidę-kun i Kurosakiego-kun. Zaczęłam od Ishidy-kun. Gdy soboty były wolne zajęcia klubowe odbywały się w czwartek. Zatem w czwartek po lekcjach uważałam by nie zgubić Ishidy-kun z oczu. Na zajęciach bardzo często zerkałam w jego stronę. Tak często, że pokułam się w palce gdy szyliśmy. Chyba to zauważył. Jak zwykle skończyliśmy tuż przed piątą a Ishida-kun jak zwykle wyszedł pierwszy. Musiałam się nieźle nabiegać by dogonić go na schodach.

- Ishida-kuuuun! – krzyknęłam za nim by się odwrócił.

- Inoue-san? O co chodzi? – spytał lekko zdziwiony.

- Ishida-kun… – przerwa. Musiałam odsapnąć. – Ishida-kun, wiem, że nie powinnam ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać! – zrobiłam jedną ze swoich poważnych min. Ishida-kun zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Rozumiem. – odpowiedział po chwili – O czym chcesz porozmawiać? – spytał grzecznie ale poważnie.

- Ishida-kun… Czy… Czy ty… Czy ty lubisz Kurosakiego-kun? – na mojej twarzy znów pojawiła się powaga ale i determinacja by poznać prawdę!

Ishida-kun drgną i rozdziawił buzię ze zdziwienia. Potem szybko poprawił okulary.

- Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz Inoue-san. – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem.

- Czy lubisz Kurosakiego-kun bardziej niż mnie i Sado-kun?

- To jest to o czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

- A czy lubisz go tak jak Kuchiki-san?

- Inoue-san, nie rozumiem po co zadajesz takie pytania. Jeżeli to wszystko to pójdę już. Nie powinienem z tobą rozmawiać. – powiedział odwracają się i schodząc w dół. W ostatnich chwili chwyciłam go za rękę.

- Ishida-kun, proszę… Odpowiedz choć na jedno pytanie. – spojrzałam na niego najpoważniejszym wzrokiem na jaki potrafiłam się zdobyć. Nie odwrócił się. Tylko poprawił okulary.

- Lubię go. – powiedział bardzo cicho. Prawie szeptem. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy jak reszta klubu schodzi w dół do nas. Ishida-kun wyrwał swoją rękę i poszedł dalej.

Przez chwilę stałam jeszcze na schodach i myślałam. Wiedziałam! Ishida-kun lubi Kurosakiego-kun! Teraz jeszcze tylko muszę przesłuchać Kurosakiego-kun!

Następnego dnia przyszłam wcześniej do szkoły. Chciałam przesłuchać Kurosakiego-kun. Przyczaiłam się przy wejściu. Na szczęście Kurosaki-kun się nie spóźnił! Miałam czas na przesłuchanie. No ale razem z nim szli, Kojima-kun i Asano-kun, który cicho popłakiwał „Ichigo, co się z tobą dzieje?". Musiałam go jakoś odciągnąć od nich… Tylko jak? Nagle do głowy wpadł mi doskonały pomysł! Zrobię to tak jak to robiła Kuchiki-san!

- Kurosaki-kuuun! – krzyknęłam biegnąc w ich stronę. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy.

- Kurosaki-kun! Straszne wyglądasz! – powiedziałam głośno z powagą w głosie.

- Co? Ja?

- Tak! Jesteś bardzo blady! Może tobie też spadła gałąź na głowę! Szybko musimy iść do pielęgniarki! – stwierdziłam pchając go na przód.

- Ale Inoue ja się czuje świetnie! – zaprzeczył Kurosaki-kun i spróbował się oprzeć.

- To zawsze się tak wydaje! Na początku nic a potem nagle zawał serca, guz mózgu i hemoroidy! – oświadczyłam pchając go mocniej.

- Inoue-san! – usłyszałam za sobą głos Kojimy-kun.

- Tak? – odwróciłam się by na niego spojrzeć.

- Gabinet pielęgniarki jest w drugą stronę. – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Ach, tak. Oczywiście! Hahahahahaha! Zawsze gubię się w tej szkole! – śmiejąc się odwróciłam Kurosakiego-kun w drugą stronę i zaczęłam go znów pchać.

- Inoue przestań! Nic mi nie jest. – powtórzył Kurosaki-kun.

- W takim razie, ile widzisz palców? – pokazałam mu trzy palce.

- Trzy.

- Widzisz! Już masz urojenia. Pokazałam cztery.

- Jestem pewien, że pokaza…

- Nie teraz! Musimy się pośpieszyć! Zanim będzie za późno. – pchałam mocniej i szybciej – Kojami-kun, Asano-kun gdybyśmy się spóźnili powiedzcie, że jesteśmy u pielęgniarki! – rzuciłam im na pożegnanie.

- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Kojami-kun. Asano-kun tylko zaszlochał „Co się stało z moim Ichigo…?"

Wypchnęłam Kurosakiego-kun za róg i przyparłam do ściany.

- Inoue! Co się dzieje?! Odbiło ci?! Nic mi nie jest! – powiedział rozeźlony Kurosaki-kun.

- Wiem ale muszę porozmawiać z tobą na osobności! – odpowiedziałam z powagą.

- Nie wystarczyło poproście mnie na chwilkę?!

- Nie chciałam by Asano-kun i Kojima-kun zaczęli coś podejrzewać!

- No a teraz to na pewno niczego nie podejrzewają!

- Oczywiście, że nie! Dali się na to nabrać! – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Kurosaki-kun spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- To o czym chcesz pogadać?

- Kurosaki-kun! To bardzo ważne! Liczę na twoją szczerość! – oświadczyłam z powagą.

- O co chodzi? – spytał z grymasem na twarzy.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Chodziło o sprawy sercowe. Wchodziłam na grząski grunt uczuć między Kurosakim-kun a Ishidą-kun. Musiałam być bardzo delikatna i subtelna.

- Czy ty nie masz romansu z Ishidą-kun? – spytałam patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Najpierw, tak samo jak Ishida-kun, rozdziawił buzię a zrobił oczy jak talerze. Potem lekko się zarumienił. W końcu przemówił zdenerwowanym głosem.

- Nie wiem Inoue co ci przyszło do głowy. – powiedział odwracając wzrok ode mnie i drapiąc się z tyłu głowy – Ja i Ishida? Świetny dowcip! Hahaha! – zaśmiał się bardzo sztuczne – Jeśli to już wszystko to ja już sobie pójdę. – Powiedział wymijając mnie i kierując się w kierunku klasy.

Moja kobieca intuicja zadziałała po raz trzeci. Byłam pewna, że Kurosaki-kun kłamał i się wykręcał. Zyskałam więc pewność: miałam rację! Moja dedukcja była słuszna! Kurosaki-kun naprawdę ma romans z Ishidą-kun. To niesamowite! Powinnam zostać prywatnym detektywem. Po tej sprawie wszystko będzie dla mnie bułką z dżemem!

Wracałam do klasy dumna z siebie, że rozwiązałam tą zagadkę. Podśpiewując jakąś melodię weszłam do klasy. Lekcje jeszcze się nie zaczęły ale przyszli już prawie wszyscy. Zobaczyłam, że Ishida-kun i Kurosaki-kun siedzą w swoich ławkach zamyśleni tak jak przed ostatni tydzień. Teraz wiedziałam już dlaczego. Zobaczyłam, że Tatsuki-chan też patrzy na Kurosakiego-kun.

- Tatsuki-chan! Dzień dobry! – przywitałam się z uśmiechem i podeszłam do niej.

- A ze mną się nie przywitasz, moja Hime! – usłyszałam głos Chiruzuru-chan gdy biegła mnie przytulić na przywitanie. Ale nie dobiegła bo Tatsuki-chan wymierzyła jej jeden ze swoich ciosów.

- Odczep się od niej zboczona babo! – krzyknęła. – Cześć, Orihime. – powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie blado i wróciła do patrzenia na Kurosakiego-kun.

- Dlaczego tak patrzysz na Kurosakiego-kun? – spytałam.

- Martwię się o niego. Już dwa tygodnie się tak zachowuje. Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje… - powiedziała zmartwionym tonem. No tak, w końcu Tatsuki-chan i Kurosaki-kun znali się od tak dawna. Byli prawie jak rodzeństwo.

- Tatsuki-chan nie martw się o niego! Nic mu nie jest! – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

- Huh? A ty skąd to wiesz, Orihime?

- Eee… Bo ja wiem dlaczego Kurosaki-kun się tak dziwnie zachowuje. – powiedziałam. Wiem, że nie powinnam, bo to była sprawa między Kurosakim-kun a Ishidą-kun jednak chciałam uspokoić Tatsuki-chan. Nim ona zdążyła coś powiedzieć dobiegł do mnie Asano-kun krzycząc:

-COOOOOOOOOOOOO?! WIESZ CO SIĘ DZIEJE Z MOIM ICHIGO?!

Podszedł do mnie też Kojami-kun.

- Od kiedy Ichigo jest „twój", Asano-san?

- NIE MÓW TAK DO MNIE TAK GRZECZNIE!!! – odpowiedział Asano-kun – CO SIĘ DZIEJE Z ICHIGO?! – znów popatrzył na mnie.

- Nie wiem czy mogę o tym mówić... – spróbowałam się wykręcić.

- MOŻESZ! MOŻESZ!!! MÓW!!! – krzyczał Asano-kun. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że Ishida-kun i Kurosaki-kun już nie byli zamyśleni. Co prawda nie patrzyli w naszą stronę ale wiedziałam, że przysłuchują się każdemu słowu.

- Orihime… – odezwała się w końcu Tatsuki-chan – Martwimy się o Ichigo. I jeżeli on nie chce nam powiedzieć co go gnębi to zrób. Proszę. – w jej głosie było tyle powagi.

- Tatsuki-chan…

- Inoue. – usłyszałam głos Sado-kun. Podszedł do nas i przytakną na mnie. – Powiedz co się dzieje z Ichigo.

Ishida-kun i Kurosaki-kun wyglądali na zdenerwowanych ale nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Uznałam to za pozwolenie. Ponownie dzisiejszego dna wzięłam głęboki oddech. Ponownie musiałam być delikatna i subtelna. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia całej czwórki do tego dochodziło jeszcze to, że słuchali mnie i Kurosaki-kun i Ishida-kun. Zebrałam się w sobie i powiedziałam:

- Po prostu Kurosaki-kun zakochał się w Ishidzie-kun i mają romans! – nie podałam szczegółów gdyż nie wypadało wchodzić tak głęboko w ich intymne życie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją śmiech Asano-kun.

- Ha ha ha ha! Mój Ichigo miałby się zakochać w Ishidzie? Ha ha! A tak poważnie to co mu jest?

- Ja mówię poważnie! – miałam nadzieję, że usłyszał powagę w mym głosie.

- Inoue-san skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – spytał grzecznie Kojami-kun.

- Doszłam do tego w trakcie śledztwa!

- Jakiego śledztwa?

- Prowadziłam śledztwo w sprawie dziwnego zachowania Kurosakiego-kun i doszłam do takich wniosków!

- Słyszałeś Chad! – Asano-kun dalej się śmiał – Ichigo miałby polecieć na Ishidę! Dobre sobie. – powiedział wracając do swojej ławki.

- Inoue-san, ja również myślę, że się pomyliłaś w swoim śledztwie. – powiedział Kojima-kun i on również wrócił do swojej ławki. Sado-kun zrobił to samo. Zostałam sama z Tatsuki-chan.

- Ty mi wierzysz, prawda Tatsuki-chan? – spytałam z nadzieją.

- Orihime… Przepraszam ale… Nie, to niemożliwe. Ichigo nie jest… _taki_… Mylisz się.

Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Ona też poszła do swojej ławki. Zostałam sama z moją teorią. Zobaczyłam, że Kurosaki-kun i Ishida-kun już się uspokoili i wrócili do swojego rozmyślania. Wtedy Sensei weszła do klasy. Też musiałam iść do swojej ławki. Idąc było mi smutno. Przecież miałam rację. Dlaczego nikt mi nie wierzył?


End file.
